Our Rainbow Factory
by Ariaprincess
Summary: "Now, a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice as the story we knew of sugar and spice..." The Nations have a new job, and it's not what anybody, including the adorable micronations, would expect. Based off "The Rainbow Factory" by WoodenToaster. [OLD FIC- DO NOT READ]


**Hi! This is my christmas gift to allll of you! It may not be the prettiest, but it is what it is. Based off the song/fanfiction, The Rainbow Factory, but with our** ** _adorable_** **nations! I do not own anything except my writing.**

 _Now, a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice as the story we knew of sugar and spice..._

Sealand hummed cheerfully as he twisted a wrench around one of the loose bolts that connected two pipes.

"Hey, Sealand, you've got a letter here." One of his men called, waving the envelope around wildly.

"Wow! A letter! A real letter!" Sealand grabbed it out of the man's hand and ripped it open.

 _Dear Sealand,_

 _You are cordially invited to a World Meeting at noon tomorrow, America's place. Bring no friends or followers with you. I know you will try to, so don't try it._

 _-England_

"I got invited! Yes!" Sealand had a few moments of joy where he ran around and yelped, but then stopped to make arrangements for travel to America. "I'm going to be a Nation." He whispered to himself, not leaving any space in his fragile mind for doubt.

 _But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it,_

"Wy! Hey, you were invited too!" Sealand knocked the small girl to the floor in a tackle-hug, causing her to shriek. "Get off me! Yes, I was invited!" She scrambled to her feet and shot him a haughty look. "I assume the others were invited too?"

"No. Just us." A voice said from behind. The two turned to see a happily smiling Seborga and a mumbling Kugelmugel. "We couldn't find anybody else in the building."

"Hey! Great timing, dudes!" "America!" "That's right, now come on, we have somewhere special to go!"

"Hey, where'd you come from?" Seborga questioned, cocking his head to the side. "We couldn't find anybody-" "That's not important! Just follow the hero, 'kay? We don't want to be late."

America's glasses glinted with satisfaction as the four micronations formed a line behind him, like tiny ducklings. He marched them out of the building and into the parking lot. "Which car are we taking?" "That one." America pointed to an old, beat up school bus. The four children, chatting rowdily, climbed into the vehicle as America slid into the driver's seat and started up the vehicle. They didn't notice as he slid out his cell phone and spoke, quick and fast, into it.

"Hey, I got them all, yes, yes, get it started already! I'll be there in...an hour." The mobile phone clicked off, and America grinned.

"Hey, why are all the windows boarded up?" Sealand asked loudly. America just ignored him. He didn't want any unnecessary interruptions right now, but he would have to deal with the noisy little ankle-biters for an hour. Just one hour. "America?" Sealand tapped him on the shoulder. "Where are we going?" With a growl, America gritted his teeth, turned around, and flashed him a blinding smile.

"Don't you worry about it, little dude! All you need to know is that it's a really cool place! Very... _interesting."_ The engine roared to life, and America pressed down on the gas pedal just a little too hard as they sped out of the parking lot.

 _With the help and the magic of a world-renowned device..._

"It's been a gazillion hours already! It's cold, and I'm hungry!" Sealand whined. America just clenched his jaw and tried to block out the mewling of the bored and tired micronations. "Can we at least stop to get something to eat? Burgers, pizza, jerk England's scones, _anything!"_ Sealand yowled again, the three others nodding in agreement. "No, we're almost there!" America mustered up all his cheerfulness as he passed the gate marking the entrance to "Area 51" as the rumor said.

If only they knew what real horror lay beneath the weather-worn asphalt.

"Alright, dudes! Just a few more minutes!" America yelled back, causing a mix of cheer and groaning from the whining children. He drove a little farther before flipping open his cellular device once more.

"Hey, Iggy, let me in. Cargo's getting anxious."

He ambled for a few minutes, driving in circles, until the (idiotic excuse for a) country otherwise known as England finally opened the hatch that led into the belly of the beast. America drove straight down the ramp, muttering under his breath. He parked in the center of a painted yellow circle, opening the doors with a hiss.

"Alright, everyone out, don't go running around, okay?"

The four children ignored this command and pushed and shoved to be out of the cramped space and into fresh air. They ran around like animals, but were shocked to discover that the space they were in was a bland concrete room, circular in shape, with only one door. Sealand tried to pull open said door, but found that it was locked tightly.

"Alright, everyone, so who can guess where _we_ are?"

Hands shot up.

"Kugelmugel?"

"An art museum!"

America laughed heartily. "Nope, sorry bud! Wy?"

"A prison?"

"Close, but no."

"A factory!" Sealand yelled out. America tousled his hair with fake affection. "You're right! Surprisingly." He took a deep breath. Five more minutes, and then he wouldn't have to deal with these idiots anymore. "This here is a very special factory! So, you guys know how each one of us has their own special flag, right?" A chorus of nods. "Well, to make those flags, we have to use a very special dye. Otherwise, the color would leach right out after a few centuries. This is where we make that dye. We call it the Rainbow Factory, actually." America chuckled at the confusion on the micronation's faces. "And to make very special dye, you have to use very special ingredients."

The door on the far side of the room clicked, and swung open.

 _Let's delve deeper into color philosophy, far beyond that of each country's mythology_

"Jerk England!" Sealand looked at him with disdain. "Why are _you_ here?" "I work in the factory, like America and the others. Come on, don't you want the grand tour?" He cocked one huge eyebrow and invited the others to follow him through the small door, America in the rear.

The factory was huge, with lots of machinery churning and grinding everywhere you could look. The four small micros gazed in wonder at all the sights around them, stirring and pouring and mixing large vats of color.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Sealand's eyes were full of wonder. As they walked, he swiveled his head in every possible direction, trying to drink it all in.

"It's art." Kugelmugel whispered to himself, wiping a smear of orange off one of the machines and studying it intently. America smirked, looking at the wonder that filled all of their faces. They wouldn't think it was so wonderful once they got to see it from the inside.

"I'm going to man the east wing. Y'all stay out of trouble now, 'kay?" America nodded once at England and departed, shaking his head like a dog ridding itself of water.

"So, America explained to you about the flags?" A round of nodding. "Good. It's not really my area of expertise, but- oh! Russia, China! Why don't you explain it to these four?"

"Da, okay." Russia smiled at them all, China waving excitedly. "So, aru, these special pigments come from a chemical compound, called Spectra. Spectra is contained in every living thing, aru, but it has to bond with certain chemicals to work as a dye."

They had arrived at a small red door. Russia pushed it open, leading the four small children inside.

 _It's easy to misjudge those golden cities,_

China closed and locked the door behind them as Russia gathered them all around.

"Spectra, as said before, is found in all human beings, but the chemical it bonds with is found almost exclusively in nations."

Wy's eyes widened alarmingly, but the three others didn't see anything wrong with that statement.

"At first, we had volunteers come and donate, aru, but that was proving too slow, and not profitable." China explained. "So we had to take a different approach."

 _with their alluring decor, and social psychology,_

"It was proved much easier to extract it from nations by force, often ridding the body of its life force as well." Russia said, ignoring the growing look of fear on Wy's face. "But the losses were substantial." "Seychelles, Finland, Latvia, what a waste, aru." China clucked his tongue. "Switzerland threw a hissy fit when he found out Liechtenstein had been taken." Russia added. "So, our new method involves a source that nobody will miss. Small vessels that hold both Spectra and the bonding chemical, but not actually important enough for anybody to regret losing."

" _Us."_ Wy whispered, edging towards the back of the room.

"Da." Russia said amiably. "You."

 _But with all great things comes a great responsibility,_

Sealand's face clouded over as he realized the weight of those words. "Y-you can't..." "Da, we can, technically, you are not nations," "So technically, we can do what we want with you, aru." "B-but, we're immortal, we can't die." "On the contrary, that bonding chemical is what keeps a nation immortal. Powerful magic, da? Once we extract it, you are nothing more than a child."

Seborga whimpered. Kugelmugel growled. Wy shivered. Sealand shrieked.

"Ah, I see you've told them." The door clicked open, England, America, and France streaming into the room.

"France..." Wy muttered. The nation did nothing, simply turned to Russia and nodded. "The machines are ready."

"Excellent. Tell Italy and Romano to get the first one fired up, da?" Russia turned to the four cowering children. "Who wants to go first?" Sealand and Wy stayed back, Seborga seeming to shrink into a corner. Kugelmugel did nothing.

"How about you, aru?" China grabbed the stoic micronation by one of his long braids. Kugelmugel shrieked in pain as he was dragged out of the room.

"I suggest you follow him, if you do not want death to come early." America jabbed the three remaining children through the door, all traces of the happy exterior completely gone.

 _the nations' including micronation stability,_

The three stragglers watched, horrified, as Kugelmugel's arms and legs were secured, leaving suspended above the maw of this huge machine.

"Ve, all ready!" Italy called from the control panel above them. "Start it up then!" England yelled back. In response, Italy pulled three levers and pushed a button. The sockets pulled back, jerking and twisting the poor child's arms until they hung limp, pulled out of their sockets. A shard of bone jutted out from the boy's stomach, his breathing laboured.

"Kugelmugel!" Wy cried, only to have a huge, meaty hand clapped over her mouth. "Shut up." America growled. "The machine works better if the bones are broken beforehand." England explained, studying the jerky movements of the shackles. Kugelmugel gave a weak smile as the Italy brothers pulled levers and frantically pushed buttons, moving the boy in a twisted puppet show designed to break every bone in his body.

"I'm fine." He huffed a single breath. "Please...at least try...to escape." He wheezed. The sockets released with a maniacal _click,_ and Kugelmugel was dropped into the opening directly below him.

"No..." Wy whispered, before collapsing to her knees. "How could you do this to us?"

"Because it's fun, ve~!" Italy called from above, earning two respective jabs to the side by Romano and an unseen figure.

"Ow! _Fratello,_ Germany, that wasn't very nice!" Italy wailed.

"Because we have to." England answered. "Not because we want to." He grabbed her arm roughly and led her up the steps to the machine, handing her over to Germany. "One of our other jobs is to keep you annoying little pests in check. This gives us the best of both worlds. Lasing dye, and a job well done." She didn't even realize she had been harnessed into the dirty thing until a sharp stab of pain flooded her side.

"Please, stop this!" She wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks and landing with little _plocks_ on the metal below her. "I can't." Germany said softly, and pressed another button.

Fireworks went off inside her brain.

 _How, you ask, are they up to the task?_

Sealand watched with horror as his best female friend was jerked spastically around by the sadistic Italy brothers (and the potato bastard). Italy was giggling. _Giggling._

"Can't you get your dye another way?" He yelled. "No." America said simply, smirking as he watched Wy's body tumble helplessly into the machine. The pipes below it started to gush pure jets of red, blue, yellow. "You next, aru." Seborga yelped as his arm was grabbed roughly by China. "Let me go!" He screamed as he was half led, half dragged up the long stairwell.

"What about Molossia? Hutt River? Ladonia?" He yelped as Germany fitted him into the sockets. Romano gave him a sickly smile as the cuffs tightened around Seborga's arms and legs.

"We took care of _those_ bastards long ago."

"Bye-bye, _mio fratellino!"_ Italy smiled and waved at the trussed up Seborga, cooing sadistically at the poor micro. " _May we never meet again!"_ Seborga winced as he waited in anticipation for the agony that he hoped would never come.

It did.

 _To which the answer is a simple facility._

Sealand screamed as Seborga too, his last remaining friend, had his body jerked and twisted in a pirouette of sorts, the audible _pop_ and _snap_ of his bones echoing down to where they all stood.

"Ah, it's beautiful, aru." China remarked, as if he was talking about a painting or some kind of act of nature. "I couldn't agree more." America grinned, watching as the colors came gushing out of the jets below and into the huge vats that contained them.

"All of you are _insane._ " Sealand hissed. "We get that a lot." France chuckled, not the perverted laugh they were all used to, but a calculated laugh that undulated from the depths of his throat and bounced off the echoing factory walls. It was quickly absorbed by the endless grinding and humming of the machinery. Sealand was terrified of these new, more terrifying and monstrous versions of his mentors, he refused to believe that these were the nations he grew up around. He narrowed his eyes in frustration. As Seborga's body tumbled into the machine below, Sealand saw England coming for him next. In a brave act of frustration and anger, he dove beneath the british nation's legs and sprinted as far as he could towards the back of the factory.

"Split up, all of you! Corner him! He can't escape!"

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true,_

Sealand ran past various machines, all spewing color at random intervals, trying to find a hiding place.

" _Sealand? You little pest, where are you?"_ England's voice resounded from his right side, behind a couple of pipes. Sealand looked around, then dove underneath a strange gizmo that looked like a washing machine, but it was mixing red and blue dyes to make a purple liquid.

" _Sealand? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_ England stormed past his hiding place, not even pausing to look. He was too furious at the micronation.

"I found him!" Sealand felt a huge hand grab his arm and drag him out from under the color mixer thing. He twisted over and bit the pointer finger of whoever was holding him, who turned out to be America, causing him to yelp in pain and release the small boy. "You idiot!" England screeched, watching the ribbons on Sealand's hat vanish around a corner. "Sorry! He bites _hard!"_ America swore, then raced after the little boy.

 _In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through._

Sealand ran around another machine before stopping to catch his breath.

"Psst! Hey!"

Upon hearing the mysterious voice, Sealand looked around desperately.

"Over here!"

A crouching figure slowly came into view. Purple eyes, wavy blonde hair, and a nervous smile. "I can help you escape, eh?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." The man sighed, then took Sealand's hand in a tight grip. "Follow me." He started to run, strangely making no sound on the cement floor. They rounded corners at right angles, Sealand's legs working desperately to keep up with the strange man. "Stop going so fast! I can't keep up!" "Do you _want_ to die?" The man hissed. Sealand clamped his mouth shut and hung on tighter to the man's hand.

"I can't find him anywhere!" He heard an unknown voice say. "Keep looking, Japan! He has to be somewhere! He can't hide forever!" England's voice yelled back.

"In here!" Sealand was pushed into a small room, painted ballet pink, with a strange metal opening in the center.

"It's the emergency exit." The man whispered. "They made it in case something went wrong in the factory. Jump in." Sealand trusted this man, he didn't seem violent, like the others, so he gingerly sat down on the edge of the metal opening.

"Aha! There he is!" Sealand turned around to see the door burst open and eight angry nations flood into the room. Instead of coming to pull him out, however, the eight surrounded the newcomer.

"Canada!" America smiled evilly. "So this is where you were hiding." "Yep, I wanted to keep out of sight for a while." The man replied cooly. Without another word, he pushed Sealand into the chute, but Sealand hung onto the edge by the tips of his fingers. America looked like he was about to slap the strange man, he was raising his hand. Sealand winced, but instead of smacking the newcomer across the face, he patted him on the back.

"Great job, bro!" Canada smiled. "I knew you would need my help, eh. Decided to take care of this one for you." "Good job, what's-your-name." Russia patted Canada on the back, the others murmuring congratulations.

"B-but, b-but-" Sealand stuttered, but he was cut off by Canada.

"I'm one of the G8, remember? Did you _honestly_ think that anybody in this factory would be on your side?" He chuckled, shaking his head in pity. "Sometimes it's useful to be forgotten."

And with that touching note, he stamped on Sealand's fingers. Hard.

The micronation tumbled into the abyss, screaming like a banshee. The screams, however, slowly turned to gurgling, bubbling and frothing noises, and eventually it was drowned out by the sound of bone meeting machine.

"I always knew they were stupid," Canada looked at the others. "But not _that_ stupid." "They're naive." Japan shrugged. "Worst mistake you can make, in the end." "So, who's next." "I think we can start on the least important countries." "Austria and Prussia?" " _Oui."_

 ** _I mean no offense by "least important characters." Austria and Prussia are two of my favorite characters. It is just the corrupted G8 being meanies._** ** _Sorry!_**


End file.
